Traveling Soldier
by TheStoopeds182
Summary: ChopperXOC A forrbiden love with an innocent beginning but a tearful painful ending. Song-Fic to Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks .I know summery sucks but story will get better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

I know that this going to be shocker…. But I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to George Lucas. I also don't own the song "Traveling Soldier". Dixie Chicks are the rightful owners.

Traveling Soldier

Chapter: 1

_Two days past eighteen he was waiting for the bus in his army green…_

Chopper was checking to make sure he had everything for his mission. He was currently in the cadet barracks by himself, the rest of his squad were already shipped out or dead. He had been assigned to four different squads in his short life for many different reasons but mainly because none of them ever liked him. He was different according to his other brothers; he took war a little seriously and was always preferred to be alone.

When Chopper was done double checking his gear he started to walk out but turn around one more time to look at the blank white walls that he had once called home. He also looked at the clock on the wall to check what time it was. In bright red it said 13:50, he to report to platform G at 15:30. 'Well I have a while till I have to report to duty I think I should get something to eat.' He thought to himself making up his mind.

_Sat down in a booth at café there_, _gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair…_

When he got to the mess-hall it was pretty crowded but he could see one empty table in the corner. 'Perfect' He went grabbed his food then sat down in his corner hoping to be left alone while he ate. Picking up his fork he stabbed one of the tasteless cubes and started to eat. Five minutes of silence in his corner passed until he heard the doors opened and looked up to see who entered.

She looked about eighteen years old with long curly brown hair that was in a pony-tail. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that could melt your heart. On her check was a scar that looked like it was just now starting to fade. She was wearing Mandolorian armor that was blue and white with the red Mandolorian skull on her shoulders. Her helmet was currently tucked under her arm while she grabbed a tray of food. Chopper couldn't help but stare; she was nothing he had ever seen before. He felt a strange feeling in his chest. 'What is? I have never felt this before.' He was so lost in thought he didn't see that she was coming over to where he was. 'Great, here she comes don't say anything stupid.'

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he said "would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me I'm feeling a little low." "She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go..."_

Chopper kept his head down when as she sat down across form him. "Hey you need some company?" She had a voice as sweet and smooth as honey. Chopper felt more nervous than before as she started to talk to him. 'Say something idiot.' He thought. "I'm fine." He said gruffly

Hoping she would get uninterested and leave. "Really? You seem lonely in this corner." "Yes I'm fine." The Sergeant looked around at the rest of the room. "Is your squad in here?" Chopper looked down and replied "No." "Oh, well where are they?" He looked away trying to hide the tears starting to leak out. "I never really had a real squad. Yah I trained with other brothers but they weren't my brothers by choice." The girl looked at Chopper with sympathy and took a deep breath. "Come with me. I think we need to talk outside."

_So they went down and sat on the pie, he said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I send one back here to you?"_

A few minutes later they were outside on the edge of a platform. She put her hair down from the ponytail it was originally in. It started blowing in the wind; Chopper could smell a hint of some exotic fruit from her hair. "Come on let's sit and talk." The brunette sat down while the trooper hesitated. "Come on I don't bite" She said jokingly while patting the spot next to her. 'Go on. You can do it.' Finally he sat down trying his best not to make eye contact with those beautiful chocolate eyes. "So you don't have a brother in arms?" "Nope." "Do you have any friends? At all?" "Nope never did and never want any." The Brunette looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "Not even me?" Chopper looked at her with shock. 'She wants to be my friend?' She kept looking at him, her dark beautiful eyes staring directly into his honey colored eyes. "I… Would like that." The sergeant looked over joyed. "Really. Yah!" She suddenly jumped up and hugged him with all her might, Chopper sat there shocked. A blush was starting to appear on his cheeks. After a few seconds she let go they sat there looking deep into each other's eyes , what felt like hours but actually was a few minutes Chopper looked away embarrassed. "Uh I have to go. I'm being shipped out on platform G." "Ok I'm Skylla by the way if I forgot to mention it before." "Skylla" he let the name linger on his lips for a few moments. "That is a beautiful name." Skylla looked away blushing "I'm Chopper by the way. I know we just met but would you…. Ah….." Chopper started to blush again putting his hand on the back of his head. "Want me to write you when you are away?" Skylla finished "I would love to Chopper." He loved the sound of his name on her lips. "So you needed to go to platform G?" Skylla said bringing Chopper out of his thoughts. "Yes let's go." They both started off towards their future, not knowing that even though this beginning was innocent and sweet it would end in tears and misery.

_I've cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her waiting on the love of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again. Never more to be alone when a letter said a soldiers coming home._

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. There is going to be 3 chapters in this story. Chopper is very OOC I bet. Anyway I love to see reviews and/ or constructive criticism. Remember this is my first non-sexual story. See ya'll later.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I still don't own Star Wars. Oh I wish I did. I also I don't own the song Traveling Soldier that belongs the amazing Dixie Chicks.

Chapter 2

6 months after chapter 1

_The letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam._

_My Dear Skylla,_

_ It has been a long time since I had an opportunity to write to you. I'm certain that I will have a chance of sending this but I will have a chance of sending this but I will write a few lines anyhow to let you know that I am in the land of the living. A lot has happened since the 212__th__ was shipped to Christothesis, to protect the civilians and hyperspace lane from the clankers. A few days ago we found out that the sergeant of my squad turned us over to the tinnies and tried to frame me for it. My squad never trusted me before, but now they really don't trust. I really miss you._

_And he told her of his heart might be loving all the things he was so scared of. He said when its getting kinda' rough over here I think of that day sitting down at the pier and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile._

_I would give anything to be back there and hold you in my arms. I was going to tell you this when I got back but I don't think I will ever get back home. But I love you, not like a friend but as something more. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to see that beautiful smile you used on the day we first met. Like I said I might never get the chance to tell you in person, my company is getting shipped out to Teth. _

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

_I don't know when I can write to you again but if you don't get a letters soon don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_ Love,_

_ Your Traveling Soldier._

Skylla put down the letter. Tears falling down her cheeks unto the letter, this was the last letter she received in the past week. She was currently in the hall way on the way to the barracks when she received the letter. ' Whatever god can hear this please listen to my prayer. Keep him safe and bring him home to me.'

And this is Chapter 2. Only one chapter and an Epilogue to go. I want to say thank you for the who reviewed. I love to get reviews.


End file.
